Wandering Stars
by JinxWriter
Summary: AU and re-written. Everything seems to be peaceful in Middle Earth once more, though for Kili and Tauriel, this is only the beginning. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Wandering Stars

Chapter 1

The morning air was thick with the excited chatter of eager voices as the sound of the large golden bell echoed through the city of Dale and the kingdom of Erebor. The huge metallic clank meant an official announcement for the annual coronation of Thorin Oakenshield was only a few days underway. Ever since the great battle that had taken place over a course of time, it had been a great while before the people could find a real chance to celebrate what they had fought for. There were moments of happiness here and there, with new friendships formed and allies mending old wounds, though tension was still there for the Wood elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor. Thorin found it in himself to feel some benevolence towards Thranduil, the great Elvenking of Mirkwood, especially to allow him to be invited to the coronation.

Kili, the youngest nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, was in his room that morning getting himself ready for the day's planned events. He was there when the official announcement had been made, and there was much to be done. The invitations had already been sent out a few days prior, so that just left the seating arrangements and the decorum to be completed. He stood and looked at himself in his dresser mirror, staring at his reflection. Satisfied with his appearance, he turned towards his large bedroom doors and stepped outside, closing the doors behind him.

"Good morning, Kili. It's good to see you up so early. Thorin could use all the help he needs," he was greeted by Balin, the old dwarf and Thorin's close friend who had helped him through his darkest of times.

"Good morning to you as well, Balin," Kili greeted him back. They both headed towards the kitchen together, greeting other dwarves who passed them by. Kili turned towards Balin, scratching the back of his head nervously. Balin was the one responsible for sending out the invitation to the kingdoms invited by Thorin, though unbeknownst to his Uncle, Kili had pulled him aside confidentially to make a personal request. He had sent out a special invitation to a certain she-elf that he could not stop wondering about, and he was incredibly nervous just thinking about her. Balin looked at him confusingly, though once he spotted the look in the young dwarf prince's eyes, he knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Kili, I know you are very fond of this she-elf you speak of, you are one of the rightful heirs of Durin. You must remember your place," Balin reminded him.

"I know, but I cannot stop thinking about her. She is on my mind every single day," Kili turned towards him.

"Well, you must look passed her. Thorin will be King under The Mountain, and this coronation means everything to him. You cannot let your feelings for the elleth get in the way of your duty."

Kili stopped walking with Balin and looked down at the ground, surprised by his words. At the same time, his words seemed cold and brutal, yet he knew he was right. He was in the line of Durin, the rightful heir to the throne, and he had a duty to protect his king. However, he found it hard to let go of Tauriel, the one who had saved his life countless times before, the elf who actually treated a dwarf with respect and kindness, not disgust and disdain. The others would never understand what he felt for her, though for right now, he would let the situation rest and focus on what was in front of him. Balin eyed him and placed both hands on his shoulders, understanding it was hard to choose between serving your people and your bond with a special someone.

"Thank you, Balin. Now let's get going! I'm starving."

The old dwarf laughed as they continued their way to the kitchen, the scent of fresh food already filling the morning air.

* * *

><p>Tauriel perched herself right against the windowsill, staring outside at the bright blue sky. Ever since the rebuilding of Dale and her time being spent a good amount in the large city state, she was kindly offered a place to stay by Bard and his family, since she was not keen on returning to Mirkwood any time soon. She could not find it in her heart to follow Thranduil and his kin home, not after the cruel actions and words spoken to her. Sighing, she slumped back against the window and pondered her own thoughts. She remembered being so busy helping the people rebuild the old stone structure of Dale, it felt like for the first time, she was finally able to get some rest. Her shoulders were tense and her muscles ached, yet she was proud enough to have helped out the greater good. The people of Lake Town deserved a place they could call home, and if Dale was the only place where they could go, she made sure it was built to its former glory.<p>

"Tauriel?" Tauriel's head turned towards her bedroom door, where she was greeted by Bard's youngest daughter, Tilda. "Breakfast is ready. Are you not coming down?"

"Of course, Tilda. My body is still waking up, so I am a bit tired,"

Tilda tilted her head to the side curiously, and a mischievous smile formed on her face. "Or you're possibly thinking about a certain dwarf prince."

Tauriel's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright crimson, making Tilda giggle. The she-elf never made a referral about an all too familiar, young, majestic dwarf prince she had saved in Mirkwood and Esgaroth, the thought alone making her blush even harder. She never had a lot of time to herself anymore, yet when she did, her mind never drifted towards Kili until about a day ago. She could remember their little heart-to-heart on the shores of a desolate Lake-town, when he told her to travel to Erebor with his company and he was not afraid of his own feelings for her. A part of her wanted to run away from everything that had happened around her, to travel the same path he was taking, though she knew there was no place for her in a home filled with dwarves.

"_Tauriel…amrâlimê," Kili said with a small smile. Tauriel's eyes widened and she turned to Kili, an expression containing mixtures of sorrow and shock on her face. _

"_I do not know what that means." _

"_I think you do." Kili smiled widely._

Tauriel closed her eyes for a moment, reflecting that exact word. A pang of guilt leaped in her throat. She knew all too well what that word had meant, however, she did not want to admit it to Kili, for it had come at the possibly worst timing after Smaug had just destroyed an entire town on the lake. Now that the thought replayed in her head, she could not help but regret delaying her true feelings for Kili any further.

"Tauriel!" Tilda's voice immediately startled her from her thoughts.

"What? Yes?"

"Stop daydreaming. Breakfast is upon us!" Tilda announced, taking the elleth's hand and leading out of the room.

Tauriel giggled at the young girl as she was lead from her bedroom downstairs. However, she could not help but think back on the images of Kili, his wide smile spread across his cheerful face.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

Happy new year everyone! :D

To celebrate our new year, here is the first chapter of a re-written Wandering Stars! Expect a more paced, built-up one. Hopefully you all aren't upset I deleted the original version, but I repeat, this was a personal decision and I want to improve my writing style, though it's hard when you haven't written anything in over a year. So that means, sometimes you have to make hard decisions. However, I do apologize again to anyone who liked my original version. :)

If you have any suggestions on any improvements, don't hesitate to notify me.

Review and see you next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering Stars

Chapter 2

Tilda lead Tauriel downstairs, where both ladies were greeted by Sigrid and Bain, who were already halfway through with eating their breakfast. Tauriel smiled at the children as she took her seat right next to Tilda, seeing her plate filled with fresh fruits and pancakes. The food indeed looked appetizing, though Tauriel's hunger had vanished when she began thinking about Kili. However, she thanked them for the food and picked up her knife and fork, digging in as a conversation started to form.

"Haven't you heard? Thorin Oakenshield's coronation is only a mere days away. I can't wait to go and see what it's like!" Tilda exclaimed excitedly.

"It's going around Dale, Tilda. Everyone's heard about it. We _have _an invitation," Sigrid showed her the envelope handed to her by her father. Tilda scoffed, commenting she already knew about the invitations being sent out.

"Tauriel, are you coming with us?" Bain turned towards the elleth, making her look up from her food.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you coming with us, to the coronation?" Bain repeated the question.

And the same flash of crimson flush slithered its way across Tauriel's cheeks once more. Of course they had to bring up that obvious question, since of course, they all knew about her apparent feelings for the youngest nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. She had to admit, she loved Bard's children as if they were her own, but they were way too into her business. She took note that she needed to do a better job of hiding her feelings before returning to eat her food. Sigrid and Tilda turned towards each other across the table and Bain looked at both sisters, mischievous glances appearing on all three of their faces.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I have thoughts about it, but I really am uncertain about going," Tauriel finally answered.

"It's all right, Tauriel. We understand," Sigrid smiled at her younger sister, who giggled as she ate her breakfast.

"Kids, enough. It's Tauriel's decision whether or not she wants to go," Bard overheard their conversation from the living room. Tauriel turned to him as he walked inside, assuring him that they were only asking a simple question. Bard rolled his eyes and joined his family at the kitchen table. Tauriel saw he was dressed formally as he was getting ready for a meeting of some sorts.

"So, Da, what's today's business meeting going to be about?" Bain inquired.

"Well, the Council and I are just going over a future partnership with Erebor and business plans with Mirkwood. It's fairly a simple meeting."

"Speaking of Mirkwood, I heard Lord Thranduil is coming to the coronation," Sigrid turned towards her father.

"Me too! I can't wait for him to come. It'll be so nice to see him again!" Tilda laughed.

Tauriel's eyes widened as she felt her head spinning once again with so many emotions. The Elvenking of the Woodland Realm had been invited by Thorin Oakenshield to attend his royal coronation? She had not been informed of this by anyone around her, let alone Bard himself, who happened to witness her troubling gaze. He had forgotten to tell her about Thranduil's futurearrival, something that she was not looking forward to by the gaze in her eyes. Tauriel looked away from Bard and down to her half-eaten food, yet her appetite disappeared moments after the conversation started between them. Excusing herself from the kitchen table, she scooted her chair in and hastily left the kitchen into the living room. Bard and his children looked towards one another in confusion.

* * *

><p>Walking down the front steps, Tauriel wrapped her cloak tightly around her body as she felt the cold morning air whip through her like a ghost. She was still in her cream-colored nightgown since she usually always dressed after she ate breakfast, yet she had no care in the world as she made her way through the walkways of Dale. She watched as people lined the streets, opening their stands and markets, merrily chatting to one another. Every time the looks on everyone's faces met her eyes, she would feel cheerful, yet as of now, her mind was not focused on the faces around her. Hurrying down the cobbled walkway, she avoided the stares of curious onlookers who saw her run by them. The elleth soon came across an abandoned outlook near the great stone wall that overlooked the Lonely Mountain.<p>

Turning back and forth to make sure nobody followed her, she walked up the stairs of the outlook until she was halfway to the top of the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw the immense form the Lonely Mountain begin to form. The gates to Erebor were enormous, with a large waterfall running alongside the mountain. It was a glorious sight in front of her, and secretly she would picture herself in the large gold room from millions of stories heard around her. Tauriel wondered what life was like for the dwarves in that massive structure of a mountain. It must be laboring and demanding for them all, as dwarves were hard workers, mining and serving their king. Her eyes widened in realization when she remembered something she had nearly forgotten after the battle. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she began to feel around until she felt something press against her palm. Taking her hands out of her pocket, she stared at the runestone she cupped in her palms.

"_Keep it. As a promise," Kili told her, enclosing her fingers around the small stone. Tauriel smiled slightly, with the young dwarf smiling back as he made his way over towards the boat where his brothers and part of his company awaited._

Tauriel gasped, the runestone nearly slipping from her fingers by the time she snapped back into reality. She stared down at the tiny marbled stone, remembering Kili's exact promise to his mother when they had their first conversation in the dungeons of Thranduil's Halls. A smile began to reform on her face, reading the inscription carved into it. She wished she knew Khuzdul so she could translate its message, but from what Kili had told her, it had to be a message that was heartwarming and beautiful. Encasing it in a fist, she held Kili's runestone close to her heart, saying a little prayer so she would never forget the moments she and the dwarf prince had spent together. She slipped the runestone back into her pocket as she turned and headed down the stairs of the outlook.

* * *

><p>The air seemed to have a bit more of a relaxing feel by the time Tauriel decided to return to the bustling streets of Dale. Her mind was more at ease and her mood brightened. Now she felt like she was ready for whatever the day threw at her, good or bad. She was just a few yards away from Bard's home when her ears caught on the surprising announcement come from a random messenger of Dale.<p>

"An Elven party from the Woodland Realm arrives!"

Her ears must have been playing tricks on her. Did the messenger just announce an Elven caravan from _the Woodland Realm _had arrived? Tauriel stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards the direction where she had heard the announcement. Now she was definitely not ready for what the day had thrown at her, and this certainly was not the first thing she had expected. She saw the gathering crowd around her travel in the left direction, passing her and bumping into her. Growing irritated and feeling claustrophobic from the ever so growing number of onlookers heading towards the same direction, she gave in and decided to follow the number of people, though at a timed, gingerly pace.

Tauriel saw the last bit of onlookers in front of her as she walked down a flight of stairs that connected to a pathway of buildings. Before she knew it, a large crowd started to mold before her eyes, realizing the crowd was gathering in the town square. Men and women were chatting excitedly about the announcement, commenting that it must be King Thranduil arriving since Thorin had sent him an invitation to his annual coronation. The elleth tried her best not to eavesdrop on these conversations, though she could not tear her gaze from the town square. Carefully, she slipped through the number of people, as the crowd was big but not entirely large, until she was halfway in the middle of the square. There was no Elven caravan that had arrived. However, only moments later was there a royal sight before her and the people of Dale.

Tauriel's breath hitched in her throat when she spotted a familiar grand elk make its way down the cobbled walkway, atop of it the great Elvenking himself, Lord Thranduil. He looked majestic in a fine dark grey cloak with a fine robe made of red and silver satin. He had on leather riding boots and his fine crown made of branches and leaves. The elleth quickly shifted her gaze from him towards six other elves dressed in armor that rode close behind, followed by a few carriages that carried the equipment needed for a prolonged stay in a town. Once the last of the caravan had arrived, the crowd quickly began to chatter with excitement. Almost every soul before Tauriel gathered in the center of the square just to be near Thranduil, though she remained at the top of the stairs. Her feet would not allow her to move from the very spot she was standing.

"Citizens of Dale, it is an honor to be in your presence once again." Thranduil announced, bowing slightly atop his majestic elk.

"It is an honor to be in your presence as well, Lord Thranduil. Dale owes a great deal of gratitude to what you have done for our people!" Hilda, the woman who led the women in battle against Azog's armies, thanked him with all her glory. Thranduil smiled at her as she took his hand and smiled, happy tears forming her eyes.

Tauriel watched as the people began to raise their voices towards Thranduil, saying each of their thanks for his involvement of protecting Dale. She could not take these newly found emotions anymore. She needed to be away from the town square, away from all these people, away from Thranduil and his company. Shaking her head vigorously, she turned on her feet and ran up the stairs, under an archway and up the pathway of buildings. She was hyperventilating as she ran, the blood rushing to her head.

Unbeknownst to the elleth, she never even got a chance to see the gaze of bright blue eyes turned in her direction.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

I almost forgot to mention, this story will contain spoilers from the movie!

There you have it, Thranduil's appearance! His early arrival will be explained. I told you things would be changed up, but we will get Kili and Tauriel scenes, trust me. And if Tauriel seems a little OC, this is how I'd picture her reacting. I know I'd be overwhelmed if I ever saw Thranduil riding in style. ;)

Anyway don't forget to review. You know I love to hear what you have to say! And if this story needs improvement in anyway, don't hesitate to tell me. :)

See ya next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wandering Stars

Chapter 3

Kili waited inside the massive structure of the throne room in the Lonely Mountain. Thorin had personally chose him and Fili as his right hand men, something he felt privileged to take upon. He patiently waited for Thorin and Fili's arrival, finding it a bit lonely when no one was beside him. Sighing, he shifted his gaze along the large walls, where dwarven statues had been carved in fine detail. Kili saw they were dressed in mighty armor, reminding him of the great battle that had been fought to protect the mountain and Dale. Though brave and mighty warriors have fallen, he wondered if there had been any trauma victims of the war. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder was common amongst soldiers, Thorin had told him, as war has might effects even on the strongest person. He felt fortunate that he was not one of the victims, though something else worried him greatly. What if Tauriel had been so traumatized after the war, her spirit shattered and only a shell of her former self remaining? He tried hard not to think of these thoughts and concentrate on the current events planned in front of him, though trying to remain true to Balin's words, it was harder and harder not to think about the she-elf he cared so much for.

"Kili! There you are. We have been looking everywhere for you," Kili's thoughts were interrupted when he saw his older brother, Prince Fili, walk into the room. He looked majestic in silver and grey royal dwarven armor, sauntering towards Kili with a small smile on his face.

"Where's Uncle and Bard? I thought the plan was to meet in the throne room," Kili turned towards Fili.

"No, the _plan _was to meet at the front gate," Fili corrected him. Kili's eyes suddenly widened in realization, causing himself to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had been so wrapped up in thought from earlier this morning he was only half paying attention to his Uncle, who caught him at breakfast and reminded him of his orders before making an important supply run to Dale with Dwalin.

"Sorry, Fee. I'm just…not in the right mindset," Kili shamefully admitted.

"Well, pick yourself up and let's get going! We have a huge meeting today with Bard. We are going to be official trading partners now."

Kili nodded and followed his older brother out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>The library doors swung open as Kili followed behind Fili, eyeing his Uncle's look of displeasure towards him once he entered. Bard, on the other hand, inclined his head and offered a chance for the young dwarf prince to settle next to Thorin before the official meeting could get started. Kili took his seat next to him, though out of the corner of his eye, he could sense Thorin's chagrin towards him.<p>

"Ok, shall we get this meeting started?" Bard asked.

"Of course. Fili, hand me the official seal of agreement," Thorin commanded. Fili nodded and took something out from underneath his shirt, unrolling a scroll as it was the official seal of partnership with Dale.

"As you know, we have already made an official agreement with the partnering of Dale and Erebor. Once you read this scroll, you hereby agree to Erebor's demands, as us to yours, though changes can likely occur at any time. If you have any disagreements towards our terms, speak now or hold your tongue."

Bard listened as he skimmed through the scroll's written words, nodding his head. Every single term Thorin had personally listed was agreeable and understandable, he concluded. Turning towards Thorin, he took the pen offered from his hand and signed his name across the black lined listed at the bottom. Thorin felt a pang of relief and excitement in his heart once Bard handed the scroll back to him.

"Congratulations, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. Dale and Erebor are now official trading partners," Bard smiled and firmly shook the dwarf King's hand.

"It is about time Dale and Erebor made peace with one another," Thorin gratefully replied. Bard inclined his head as he was shown to the exit doors by Dori and Ori, who waited outside until the meeting was over to come inside.

As they watched Bard disappear out, Thorin eyed his two nephews with a grateful smile on his face. Fili and Kili smiled at one another, almost excited as their Uncle was. However, once Thorin's face fell towards Kili, his smile disappeared. Kili saw his look and shifted nervously, wondering what his Uncle would do to him for forgetting a direct order. Thorin turned towards Fili and excused him, wanting to have a private conversation with his youngest nephew.

Fili nervously glanced at Kili before, reluctantly, getting up from his seat and heading towards the massive library doors. He did not like the idea of leaving his brother alone, though he knew he could not defend his brother's every whim, as Kili could definitely take care of himself. Sighing, he disappeared out in the hallway and the doors shut right behind him.

Once they were alone, Thorin took a direct seat across from Kili, who bore a heavy look of despair on his face. Something was completely off with his nephew, and indeed there was something he was not telling him. He interlaced his fingers together and cleared his throat.

"Kili, this is the third time you have missed a direct order in the past two days. I am worried about you. It is unlike yourself to be so unfocused and off guard. Is there anything I should be concerned about?"

Kili saw the nervous look on his Uncle's face. "No, Uncle. There is no need to worry! It was never my intention to give you false thoughts."

"Then, Kili, why are you avoiding me? I do not want to give you thought that you cannot come to me for anything. If there is anything that is bothering you, please tell me."

"Nothing is bothering me! I am perfectly fine. I've just been exhausted lately, with all the planning for your annual coronation, my mind has been a bit foggy."

However Thorin shook his head, sensing only a half-truth with his youngest nephew. "It sounds as if you do not trust my judgment. Kili, tell me the absolute truth. I will not ask again."

Kili remained silent and stared at the ground. His Uncle knew him better than anyone else besides his mother and brother. Of course he could not keep hiding his true feeling anymore. If there was ever a chance he was going to get this burden off his chest, it might as well be now. Sucking in a deep breath, he began explaining that ever since Azog's great defeat and the victory following Dale and Erebor, he thought about the lives that were lost that day. He thought about all the people who died sacrificing their lives for their loved ones, the elves who fought valiantly for King Thranduil, and how Bard fought hard to protect and entire town along with his family. Thorin listened as he went on that even though they have reclaimed the mountain and a huge celebration was about to set off, he could not help but shake a dastardly feeling of uneasiness in his heart, as if a part of him was still lost in battle searching for someone he cared so much about.

"Kili, we have lost so much. You are one of my bravest and strongest warriors, and the last thing I need for you is to dwell on what happened in the past. Yes, it still affects me strongly, but it has made me a new King. I do not want you to feel like you had no victory in war."

Kili nodded in understanding, a smile appearing on his face. Thorin still was the same dwarf he had come to know as a youngling, a second father who had been there for him through his hardest times. Getting up from his seat, Thorin grew stunned and surprised when he wrapped his arms around him, grateful he could call someone like him Uncle. Thorin smiled and accepted his hug. Pulling away after a few seconds, Thorin announced he had some last minute preparation plans for the coronation. In need of a helper, Kili immediately accepted and followed his Uncle towards the massive library doors, though got the surprise of their lives when both doors swung open.

"My Lord!" Dwalin burst through, breathing heavily. "A mysterious rider requests your presence. They say they bring you news from Dale!"

Thorin and Kili eyed each other confusingly and hurriedly followed Dwalin out of the library.

* * *

><p>Thorin and Kili came towards the front gate, where they were met with the gaze of a hooded figure riding a white mare. The rider had on a green cloak with a brown vest, along with brown riding boots and matching leggings. The mysterious figure hopped off the white mare and walked towards them. Kili and Thorin eyed the person cautiously as it made its way towards them, though it stopped once it was about a quarter of a foot away.<p>

"Master Thorin," the figure pulled way its hood and stared at them. Kili's eyes widened in confusion and plain shock, the wind almost whipping him off his feet. A feeling of nervousness and excitement began to creep into the pit of his stomach, as he was still trying to comprehend who had just arrived at the foot of the Lonely Mountain.

"Lord Thorin Oakenshield. You may not remember me, but I am Tauriel of the Woodland Realm. I have come as a representative from Dale."

"What news do you bring me this time of day?"

"Lord Thranduil and a company of elves have arrived in Dale. They are settling in as we speak!"

Thorin and Dwalin's eyes widened, turning towards one another. Kili was still trying to gain his composure in front of Tauriel, as he was still confused as to why she was here in Erebor. However, the sudden news of Thranduil's early arrival did sound troublesome. Thorin whispered something inaudible to Kili's ears, motioning for Dwalin to follow him for a private discussion. Dwalin eyed the she-elf suspiciously before following Thorin from the front gate towards the main halls. Kili and Tauriel were the only ones remaining in the large room.

"Why would Thranduil arrive so early? Does he bring an entire army?!" Kili urgently inquired.

"No, only a small company of about twelve. I only told him that…so we could have some privacy," Tauriel's pained expression faded as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Kili. The young dwarf's eyes widened in shock, feeling his entire body melt in her grip.

As it turned out, Tauriel had only arrived in Erebor just to greet the very one she had come to care for in the dungeons of Thranduil's Halls. She could no longer hold back the urge to see him, as she finally took it upon herself after so many days of resting from a few busy weeks to come personally to the Lonely Mountain herself. After so many weeks apart, it felt absolutely mind-blowing just to be in his arms once again. However, she may have found herself going over the top as of now. She slightly opened her eyes as she saw Kili slowly wrap his arms around her frame, his own smile eventually forming as he pulled her close to him.

Kili regained his composure after a moment of shock. He still could not comprehend that Tauriel was in Erebor, holding him in her strong, womanly arms. His mind began to settle down once he let her go after a moment longer to stare into her beautiful, green eyes. Her hands rested on his shoulders while his remained on her forearms.

"Tauriel…I—" Kili began, though his words halted when he suddenly saw the wide, blue eyed gaze of Thorin, who had just returned in time with Dwalin to see his youngest nephew in the arms of a mortified she-elf.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

What can I say, other than I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I'm sorry for the little wait, but I had a difficult time thinking of how to write this. Oh well, I still hope you find it to your liking.

Please don't forget to review and see you next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Wandering Stars

Chapter 4

Thorin had tried his hardest not to believe what he was seeing in front of him. The minute he and Dwalin had returned from the throne room towards the front gates, they were both met with the astonishing sight of Thorin's youngest nephew in the arms of the she-elf who had delivered the news of Thranduil's unexpected early arrival. Kili and Tauriel immediately separated once both of the dwarves' eyes were set upon the two, and now, they clearly had some serious explaining to do. Thorin's eyes narrowed after he regained his composure, immediately turning towards his nephew, who flinched as he was spotted next to Tauriel.

"Kili…what is the meaning of this?" Thorin finally asked after a long moment of silence. Kili glanced at Tauriel once more before turning to his Uncle, trying to form the best words he could think of. Now that they were caught by the very person Kili least expected, the truth was bound to come out now.

"Uncle…I cannot lie to you. I think it is time for you to hear the truth," Kili finally admitted. Thorin turned towards Dwalin, who gave no heads up and was already on his heels towards the halls once again. Turning back around, he saw Kili glance to Tauriel, who nodded, as she too understood that there was no use in hiding anything.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kili began explaining how Tauriel was the one who had saved him back in Lake-town when he was shot down by Bolg's poisonous arrow, how he would have died if it were not meant for her. Thorin crossed his arms and listened intently. Now the puzzle pieces were beginning to fit perfectly together. Once Kili finished explaining himself, he was surprised to find a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders, though at the same time, he could not shake the nervous feelings growing inside of him, especially now since Thorin knew the entire truth. Tauriel was stunned to see how Kili could remain so calm and collective, her admiration for him growing even more. Thorin remained silent, nodding his head slowly while taking a few steps back and forth. He had no idea what to make of this situation, as he was already in a tight spot.

"Dwalin," Thorin suddenly turned towards the strong, gruff dwarf, whose look loosened a bit at the sight of his king. "Would you please escort Lady Tauriel towards to her horse before taking your leave? I need a few more moments alone with Kili."

Dwalin muttered under his breath, something under the lines of not believing a line of Durin would embrace an elf, but nodded nevertheless and walked towards both Kili and Tauriel, stepping in between the two. He commanded Tauriel to follow him outside, who made no objection and obeyed his demands. Dwalin carelessly flung the reigns of her horse towards her, almost hitting her in the face, before she mounted up and rode off towards Dale. However, she took one last glance at Kili before vanishing completely out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Uncle…why did you do that?! She was not bothering anyone," Kili protested to Thorin.<p>

"I'm still trying to comprehend as to why you would care so much for one of Thranduil's elves. She was part of a band, who first and foremost, refused to help us when we were homeless and starving. Secondly, she was just as responsible as the rest of his kin for locking us up in those dungeons!"

"She was under Thranduil's command. She's not like the rest of them, Thorin. She personally went out of her way to save us when the dragon attacked! Tauriel saved Bard's children when Lake-town was destroyed, and she helped us on Ravenhill when we were outnumbered and almost defeated!"

"Kili…my allegiance with Thranduil is fairly thin. We are still not yet on good terms, and I'm still trying to comprehend on why I even _invited _him."

"Because you want to maintain the peace. Uncle, I know you are still angry for what the elves had done in the past, but you cannot expect me to feel the same."

Thorin's eyes widened at Kili. He had that kind of look in his eyes that meant, no matter how much his Uncle could try to convince him, what he said about Tauriel would not change. Kili observed his Uncle as he paced back and forth once more, pondering what he would do next. Now that the truth had come out, he wondered what Thorin would do about their relationship.

"Do not think I am not happy for you, but it does not dissuade my feelings. I just hope you remember where your place is, Kili."

Kili nodded and Thorin gave him a light pat on the shoulder, smiling slightly. Kili thought he could see a flicker of light in his Uncle's eyes, as though he was still pondering his nephew's feelings for Tauriel, though Thorin turned on his heels towards the throne room once again. A smile of amusement spread across his face. Now that the matter was hopefully settled, he needed to make sure Tauriel was all right. Looking towards the giant gates, he made his way outside, staring ahead at the outline of a large town before him.

* * *

><p>Tauriel sluggishly lead her mare on into the city of Dale, scolding herself as she rode on. She could barely control herself when she spotted him, flinging her arms around him like an excited child being reunited with his-or-her grandparents. For nearly a millennium, she was the Captain of The Guard of Mirkwood, personally chosen by Thranduil as one of his strongest warriors. She had maintained a regal, warrior-like tone for most of her life, though ever since the unexpected arrival of thirteen dwarves, especially one of them being a certain black-haired archer, her strong little world she had created for herself began crumbling in front of her. She needed to find some way to pick the pieces up, even though she found it harder and harder to do so ever since her reunion with Kili.<p>

"Tauriel!" a loud voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Eyes widening, she steered her horse around and almost fell off when she saw Kili running towards her. "Kili? What are you doing here?!"

"I needed to make sure you were all right. Tauriel…" Kili walked towards the mare, a deep crimson flushing Tauriel's cheeks once more. "I know we have not gotten a chance to speak to one another since our last meeting, but it feels really great to see you again."

"I feel the same way. Kili, I would like to…apologize for my actions back in Erebor. When I saw you, I could not help myself."

"Nonsense. It felt amazing to be in your arms again. Perhaps we could meet again…say the day after tomorrow?"

Tauriel nodded and smiled at him. Kili bowed lightly and strode back towards the pathway to Erebor, where he waved as he disappeared into the distance. Tauriel watched as Kili headed towards the Lonely Mountain, chuckling to herself. Turning to her mare, she tugged at the reigns and led it down the streets of Dale to Bard's house once more.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

Call me a sap if you want, but I can't see Thorin being angry at Kili, though I wouldn't say he's entirely happy about his nephew caring about an elf. Also, Thranduil's chapter is next! :D

Anywho, this chapter turned out better than the last one, in my opinion. Hopefully you guys find it to your enjoyment. Review, review, review! :D

See ya next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Wandering Stars

Chapter 5

The nighttime air was thick with dew as the sun settled behind the land a mere hours ago. As quickly as the streets of Dale packed in the daylight, they were desolate just so when nighttime fell. The moon shone bright in the sky and the stars aligned perfectly in rows. However, for on this night, the mighty Lord Thranduil sat on his majestic throne, pondering an all too familiar sight that fell upon him in the town square several hours before. His legs were crossed and his fingers interlaced, a cold yet wandering gaze spread across his handsome face. He closed his blue eyes as the pictures of the events that happened several hours ago occurred. He remembered Tauriel amongst the crowd of people, watching in shock as his caravan rode into the city of Dale, greeting people as they passed by. He saw the way she looked as she spotted him, a look of shock and horror mixed all in one, before taking off out of sight from the gathering crowd. She never gave a single glance back in his direction, though he had witnessed her running away, the look of pure shock running through her system.

Thranduil sighed and grabbed a wine glass filled with Dorwinion wine, taking a small sip before sitting it back on the end table. The other elves of his small caravan had already fallen asleep once the night air first settled, though his mind still wondered. He had made the quick decision to come to Dale in attendance for Thorin's coronation, not too arrive early for the mere sake of celebration, but in hopes of bringing home the she-elf he had come to raise as his own daughter and settle things with the kingdom of Erebor once and for all. The white gems of Lasgalen had been given to him as a peace offering when he took his leave when the company was parting ways, though he was not entirely ready to forgive the dwarves who have kept something precious beyond meaning from him. However, since the unexpected invitation from Thorin Oakenshield had arrived in Mirkwood, he decided it was best to accept the offer, as to show he was not entirely cold-hearted and menacing as people originally spoke of him.

"_My Lord,_" a voice broke Thranduil from thought. Gaze shifting upward, he saw one of his guards and finest messengers, Feren, walk inside. He had a look of distress, something that immediately caught his attention.

"I apologize for the wait, My Lord. Tauriel still refuses your offer for a personal meeting. It appears she is still...hurting."

Thranduil could hear the hesitation in Feren's voice, understanding he did not want to say anything that could be used against him. Thanking Feren, he dismissed him for the night, with the elf nodding and taking his leave. Sighing, he leaned back in his throne, his eyes suddenly growing heavy with sleep. Before he knew it, his world went black as he could no longer refuse sleep any longer.

* * *

><p><em>Tauriel hurried down the stairs of Ravenhill, breath heavy and muscles aching. She remembered Kili being thrown against the wall as she leaped on Bolg's back, causing him to fling the dwarf against the wall, knocking him unconscious as she put up her best fight against the giant orc. She rounded another corner to where she remembered Kili being tossed aside like a ragdoll, fearing the worst as she continued to remember the horrific events. Before she knew it, her eyes came to the sight of the young dwarf prince, legs and arms spread out, lying on the ground, motionless.<em>

"_Kili!" Tauriel screamed, dropping to her knees and holding him in her arms. He was not entirely light in her arms, though he was not as heavy as she thought he was. Breathing heavily, she held him closer and pressed her ear against his chest, listening for a heartbeat as he was not conscious yet. The beat was a bit faint, though it was still there, leaving her in a state of shock and relief. Before she knew it, Kili's hand twitched when she held his wrist and his eyes slowly fluttered open._

"_Kili?" Tauriel's breath hitched as tears began to gather in the corner in her eyes._

"_T…T…Tauriel?" Kili barely managed out._

"_Kili! You're alive!" the tears started to flow as she held him close to her chest, body wrecking with sobs as she thanked the Valar for finding him alive. However, once Kili regained his senses, pain shot through his system. He screamed in agony as Tauriel helped him through his feet, hearing his pained cries as she felt his side. There was a deep gash, and cool blood sopped through his armor. Tauriel grabbed his right arm, yet she could feel it was most likely broken. There were cuts and bruises across Kili's entire face, one eye swollen, and more blood ran down his forehead._

"_Follow my steps," Tauriel carefully told him, leading him underneath a crevasse, stepping over fallen orcs with each step. They were both moving at a steady pace, Kili painfully following her lead. Tauriel knew she had to get him help, or else, he would probably bleed to death before her eyes. As she rounded another corner, her heart nearly stopped when she was met with the shocking blue gaze of Thranduil, who saw her holding the young dwarf in her arms. Kili screamed in pain again, meaning they had to get going._

"_Tauriel…" Thranduil muttered._

"_We must help him! He will die if we do not do something," Tauriel pleaded, tears streaking her cheeks. Thranduil immediately nodded, commanding her to follow him. She did exactly that, assuring Kili he would be all right._

"_What about…my Uncle and brother?" Kili rasped._

"_We will find them, do not worry," Tauriel reassured. Kili remained silent as they continued to follow Thranduil._

* * *

><p><em>Nighttime fell as the group finally arrived at the healing camp. Men, dwarves, and elves alike were roaming the campgrounds, going from tent-to-tent tending the wounded. Thorin Oakenshield and Fili were found moments after Tauriel found Kili, injured but alive, much to the relief of the company around them. Bard and his children were reunited in the ruins of Dale, unscathed and healthy, though they stayed to check on people who were being comforted by loved ones. Thranduil was pulled aside by one of his personal guards moments after he returned with Tauriel and the dwarf, immediately reported on the death toll and injured. All in all, it was a chaotic scene thick with commotion.<em>

_A small white tent was just set at the foot of an outpost, with Tauriel sitting on a stool inside beside a large bed, Kili fast asleep. When they had arrived, he had begun to protest on being separated from Thorin and Fili, as he should be treated with the rest of his family. Unfortunately there were so many tents with so many people, and of course he could not have the reunion he had hoped for. Tauriel, luckily, remained by his side, unwilling to leave him as he was treated by elvish healers. She looked at the bandages wrapped around his arms, muscular chest, his forehead, and one of his legs. His right arm had to be in a sling._

_Tauriel smiled sadly. From what the healers had told her, there was a good chance he would make it, though they was a chance he would not be back one hundred percent in the end. Her mind began racing with thoughts. If he were to fully recover, would he be in the right mindset? Would he remember his family, friends, and closed loved ones? Would he remember his own self, especially? Lightly taking his left hand, she caressed her thumb over his bandaged knuckles._

"_Rest well, Kili. Dream of starlight," she whispered, rising from the stool to press a light kiss to his forehead. Deciding it was best to let him rest, she quietly made her way to leave, though she halted when she felt a small hold around her wrist._

"_Please…do not go," a voice rasped. Turning around, Tauriel saw Kili's head weakly rose a bit from his pillow. "Tauriel…do not leave."_

"_Kili." Tauriel rushed back over, sitting down and leaning in close._

"_Tauriel. You came back," Kili cleared his throat and gave her a weak smile._

"_I could not just leave you. I thought you were gone forever," Tauriel felt more tears gather in the corners of her eyes._

"_It has to take a whole army of orcs and goblins to take me down. I'm just glad you're alive…here with me," Kili had relief in his eyes. Tauriel smiled a bit, leaning in to press her forehead against his. Kili wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her in closer, inhaling her scent. A wide smile formed across his face._

* * *

><p><em>It was a long while before Tauriel left Kili's tent. She gave him his word she would return in the morning, taking her leave and walking towards sleeping quarters opened up for the public. She was almost there when she suddenly spotted the towering figure of Thranduil before her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. <em>

"_Tauriel, iell nín. Thank goodness you are safe," Thranduil surprised Tauriel even more by wrapping his strong arms around her. She did not return his hug, though she was powerless to stop him. Thranduil sighed, speaking of how he thought she was dead in battle. He was thankful that she was unharmed, and there was never a moment when he stopped thinking about her. _

"_Hannon le, My Lord. I…" Tauriel began, gently pushing herself out of his arms. "I must return to my sleeping quarters. Goodnight."_

_Thranduil watched as she took her leave of him, his smile turning into another frown. _

"_Tauriel." The she-elf turned around to meet his eyes again. "Mirkwood will always be your home. I hope you find it in your heart to return."_

_Tauriel gave him a sad glance before turning her back once again and vanishing. Thranduil eyed her before she was completely out of sight, inhaling a deep breath before letting it out. He knew that he had somehow hurt her, as she had not spoken to him since finding her and the dwarf together on Ravenhill. He remembered the pleading in her voice, tears streaming down her face as she pleaded for his help. He would never forget that look on her face. Sighing again, he turned his back and made way to his personal quarters._

* * *

><p>Thranduil's eyes snapped open, causing him to jump from his throne. Cold sweat beat down his forehead, his breath ragged from having that flashback. He wiped his head and flopped back down on his throne, his breath slowing to a normal pace. He started to fear the worst. Legolas had left him back on Ravenhill to go meet the ranger he had spoken to him about, as he could no longer find it in his heart to call Mirkwood his home. Now, it was replaying all over again.<p>

He had lost his own son, and just like that, he began to wonder if he lost the elleth he had raised as his own entirely.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

Note: Italics are Sindarin, flashbacks, and thoughts.

Here's the Thranduil chapter I promised you guys! And you get another Kiliel scene, though it is a flashback. Don't worry, more to come soon!

Please don't forget leave a review on your way out. See ya next chapter! :)


End file.
